The Dragon's sister, two years later
by Mitsuki-chaan
Summary: Cela fait deux ans que Lucy a intégré la guide mais elle ne connait pas encore tous ses secrets... Qui est donc cette étrange fillette aux cheveux roses sur la vieille photo des membres de Fairy Tail ? Natsu lui aurait caché des choses ? De plus, Zeref le mage noir a intégré la guilde, soit disant pour se racheter... Mais où va le monde ? Fiction bizarre, un gros délire en somme !
1. Prologue : Quand l'histoire est changée

Mon histoire se passe quelques temps après la «bataille» sur l'île Tenrô. Mais les 7 ans ne sont pas passés car le sort que Mavis Vermillion, le premier Maître de Fairy Tail, s'est dissipé quelques jours après...Évidemment, vous croyez quoi ? Que le monde peut exister sans nos héros ? Impossible !

Nos protagonistes sont donc rentrés à Magnolia et ont été accueillis comme il se doit. Mais ils étaient accompagnés de quelqu'un que jamais personne n'aurait cru voir un jour passer le seuil de la guilde : Zeref...

On a entendu leurs cris résonner dans toute la ville. Tout le monde se posait la même question : Que faisait le mage noir le plus puissant et le plus terrible, qui soi-dit-en passant avait voulu tué des membres de Fairy Tail, dans la guilde ?

C'est très simple, souvenez-vous, Zeref n'a jamais voulu de conflits...Après l'attaque d'Acnologia, Zeref était parti, mais il n'avait oublié son objectif principal : que Natsu le tue. Alors, lorsque l'île Tenrô avait réapparu, sentant de nouveau la présence du mage de feu, il avait fait demi-tour...pour demander qu'il le tue. Mais nous connaissons bien Natsu, il a bon coeur et, même si il ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qui se passait, il a refusé. Son instinct lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il le laisse en vie.

Comme Zeref voulait se repentir pour se qu'il avait fait, Makarof lui a proposé de rejoindre la guilde. Comme c'était la seule solution apparente, Zeref accepta. Et pour contrôler ses (horribles) pouvoirs, un sort bloquant la magie et atténuant ses effets lorsqu'il décidait de s'en servir lui a été jeté.

C'est donc avec ce mage noir dénué de toutes intentions belliqueuses que nos mages préférés sont rentrés à la maison.

Il a fallut attendre quelques temps pour que Zeref s'habitue à la vie en société puisqu'ayant vécu seul pendant longtemps, il avait du mal lorsqu'il y avait beaucoup de foule. Mais maintenant, tout va pour le mieux...enfin presque. Il arrive quelque chose d'horrible à la guilde...NATSU DEPRIME !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Je suis rentrée !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont mis des commentaires, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Je ne pensais pas vraiment que cette fic pouvait intéresser d'autres personnes que moi et ma bêta-lectrice Rima-chan que je remercie tous les jours pour son soutien.

Ensuite, je voulais faire remarquer que même si j'utilise Sakura Haruno de Naruto, qui appartient entièrement à son créateur, Masashi Kishimoto, il n'y aura qu'elle et uniquement elle dans cette fiction. Donc on ne peut pas vraiment dire que c'est un cross-over... Je m'en excuse profondément si cela vous déçoit. Sinon, les autres personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima même si j'aurais vraiment voulu qu'ils soient à moi !

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 1: 

_Je suis rentrée !_

_La guilde, 2 semaines après les évènements, 10h..._

- Raaaaah ! Je m'ennuie ! Où est passée la tête brûlée ? S'exclama un brun.

- Là-bas, à la table du fond avec Happy, indiqua une jeune femme aux longs cheveux argentés, discutant avec une jolie blonde, derrière le bar.

Le jeune homme s'élança dans vers l'endroit désigné pendant que la blonde en question soupirait d'un air ennuyé :

- Franchement je me demande ce qu'il a en ce moment, ça va faire une semaine qu'on a pas fait de mission et il reste là, à déprimer...

- Surtout qu'il est bien plus déprimé que d'habitude, renchérit une mage aux courts cheveux bleus, c'est vraiment sérieux cette fois.

- Tu as raison Levy, fit la blonde. Je me demande à quoi Natsu peut bien penser pour avoir l'air si...triste ?

- Tu sais Lucy, dit la barwoman avec un petit sourire nostalgique, nos aventures depuis que tu es arrivée lui ont permis...d'oublier ou du moins d'apaiser quelque peu sa peine.

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi ses yeux s'étaient voilés. Elle voulut en savoir plus quand Levy intervint :

- Tu devrais aller le voir, je suis sûr que tu pourrais faire quelque-chose Lucy !

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée ! Merci Levy, Mira ! S'écria Lucy en s'éloignant.

Ces deux dernières se regardèrent. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un capable de sortir Natsu de sa morosité, c'était bien la blonde.

Celle-ci se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le mage aux cheveux roses, assis seul à une table, Happy affalé à ses côtés. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui dire quoique ce soit que les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent brusquement, laissant apparaître une Lisanna couverte de sueur et haletante. La mage aux cheveux blancs s'écria :

- Tous aux abris ! _Elle_ est de retour !

...avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, fatiguée après avoir couru un marathon pour venir leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Elfman se précipita vers elle pour la relever pendant que Natsu bondissait de sa chaise et la rejoignait à toute vitesse.

- C'est vrai ? Tu en es certaine ? Lui demanda-t-il tout en la secouant comme un malade.

- Natsu, cria son grand frère, lâche-la, les vrais hommes ne brutalisent pas les femmes, voyons !

- Mais ! Protesta le jeune homme à la chevelure rose. Elle a dit qu'_elle_ était revenue !

Il y eut comme un blanc suite à son annonce, comme s'ils avaient eu besoin qu'on le répète une deuxième fois pour réaliser l'ampleur des mots prononcés par Lisanna avant lui. A demi figés, ils se regardèrent avant de pâlir soudainement sous le regard perdu de leurs camarades récemment arrivés dans la guilde, c'est-à-dire Lucy, Jubia, Gajeel, Panther Lily, Wendy, Charuru et bien évidemment Zeref. Ce dernier observait d'un air désintéressé les mages s'affoler pour une raison qui lui était inconnue.

- Vous savez ce que ça signifie... Souffla Kana en déposant délicatement son tonneau de saké à coté d'elle.

- On est dans la merde ! Finit Wakaba, en laissant tomber sa pipe.

- Alerte à la folle ! S'exclama Macao. Tout le monde à son poste !

Après un moment de flottement, tous les mages finirent par s'agiter et ils commencèrent à...

Lucy hallucina. Ranger !? Elle ne rêvait pas, ils étaient vraiment en train de nettoyer la guilde de fond en comble !

Elle se rapprocha de Wendy qui était tout aussi étonnée qu'elle.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il leur prend ? Demanda-t-elle à la jeune fille. Ils sont malades ? C'est grave, dis ? Tu crois que tu peux les soigner ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient malades, fit Charuru en faisant une moue dédaigneuse.

- Ouais, rajouta Gajeel, c'est juste une guilde de barges.

- T'en fais aussi partie, j'te signale, lui dit Lucy en levant les yeux au ciel.

Pendant qu'ils se chamaillaient, Mirajane passa en coup de vent et leur cria :

- Venez aider vous tous ! On a dix minutes pour finir !

C'était peut-être l'une des premières fois où ils la voyaient aussi paniquée. Alors, ils mirent eux-aussi la main à la pâte, toujours complètement déroutés.

OoOoO

Ils étaient tous affalés sur les tables, observant le fruit de leur dur labeur. L'intérieur de la guilde brillait tellement qu'ils étaient obligés de fermer les yeux pour ne pas être ébloui. Le sol glissait presque et les tables étincelaient de mille feux. Les verres alignés sur les étagères derrière le comptoir étaient si bien essuyés qu'ils leur renvoyaient l'image d'une pièce parfaite. Jamais la guilde n'avait été aussi propre, même après sa reconstruction un an auparavant.

Malgré le sentiment de satisfaction qui envahissait chaque mage, il persistait celui de l'angoisse. Était-ce assez propre pour la satisfaire _elle_ ?

Alors que Lucy allait se lever pour demander des explications, elle fut de nouveau interrompue par l'ouverture brutale des portes de la guilde. Elle maudit la personne, quelle qu'elle soit, pour l'avoir encore une fois coupée dans son élan, avant de se rendre compte d'une chose. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Cette ressemblance si frappante...

Le nouveau venu, ou plutôt la nouvelle, était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Ses cheveux coupés courts retenus par un bandeau rouge bordeaux étaient d'une magnifique couleur rose et ses yeux vert feuille brillaient d'une étrange lueur...démoniaque ? Elle portait un haut rouge sans manche à fermeture éclair ainsi qu'un court short noir et des bottes à talons de la même couleur.

Un grand silence régnait sur la guilde tandis qu'elle s'avançait lentement. Elle zigzagua entre les tables et arriva devant le bar. Elle passa un doigt sur la largeur du comptoir et le porta à son visage. Plissant les yeux, elle grommela quelque-chose qui fit monter la tension déjà à son comble parmi les mages. Elle attrapa ensuite une chope vide et apercevant son reflet dedans, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire malicieux.

Elle posa le verre et se retourna. Les observant tout à tour, toujours souriante, elle finit par lancer :

- Je suis rentrée !

Devant le manque de réaction de ses compagnons, toujours aussi craintifs, elle éclata de rire et murmura :

- Eh bien, vous ne dîtes plus bonjour à votre Sakura chérie maintenant ?

Et là, se fut une explosion de joie.

Oui, _elle_ était bel et bien rentrée...

* * *

Et voilà, un chapitre, un !

En espérant qu'il vous ait plu !

Merci encore à ceux qui commente, qui suive et qui ajoute en favori cette histoire, alors qu'elle n'en est qu'au début ! Je vous adore déjà !

Mitsuki-chaan


End file.
